This section is intended to provide information relevant to understanding various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art that should in no way imply that it is prior art. Generally, related art may or may not be considered prior art. It should therefore be understood that any statement in this section should be read in this light, and not as any admission of prior art.
Integrated circuits (IC) may be formed from arrangements of one or more input/output devices, standard devices, memory devices, and/or the like. In one scenario, memory devices may include memory arrays arranged into memory cells and the associated circuitry to read data from the memory cells.
In particular, the memory devices may be non-volatile memory devices, such as read-only memory (ROM) devices. Such ROM devices may include one or more ROM arrays having memory cells that are configured to store a data bit that is representative of a logical “1” or “0,” even in the absence of power. High density ROM devices have also been used, where such devices may include ROM arrays composed of columns of memory cells.